


Селфцест - личное дело каждого

by EliLynch



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 01:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: Тимоти - очень мощный наркотик. Представляет особую опасность для наркоманов в завязке.





	Селфцест - личное дело каждого

**Author's Note:**

> Что сказать, в последнее время я все больше и больше люблю Ника Шеффа. Даже книгу его перевожу, можете читать туть, если интересно: http://evilempire.diary.ru/?tag=5018058  
> Персиковые мужья - это вечные ценности, но Тимми имеет право на свои небольшие интрижки, раз кое-кто, кхе-кхе, все еще не в разводе.

Ничего такого в этом поцелуе не было. В смысле, ничего возвышенного, никаких намеков на далекоидущие планы. Немного нездорового эгоизма с моей стороны, вежливость и любопытство — с его. Готов поспорить, ему никогда раньше не приходилось целовать человека, роль которого он исполнял. От Генриха Пятого к настоящему времени даже праха не осталось, Элио не существовало вовсе, а кто являлся прототипом паренька из Жарких ночей - черт его знает. Остальные же его персонажи не нашли горячего отклика в сердцах критиков и простых зрителей, так что их и упоминать не стоит.  
Но вот он я, живой и относительно здоровый. Насколько здоровым может быть человек после того, как усердно пытался отравить свой организм разнообразными наркотическими веществами и алкогольными напитками. 

Рядом с ним я чувствую себя особенно живым. Не до конца закрываю глаза на реальность, но надеваю очки с розоватыми стеклами и по старой привычке благодарю Высшие силы за то, что они послали Тимми в мою жизнь. "Эй вы там, наверху, спасибо, что скинули на Землю лучшего из своих ангелов". 

Когда я впервые услышал, кто именно будет играть роль Ника Шеффа в фильме, создающемся на фундаменте из наших с отцом книг, то был приятно удивлен. Очень приятно. В те времена мир еще не был одержим Шаламанией, но первые признаки безумия начинали проявляться, звучали тихо, словно раскаты грома на горизонте, предупреждающие о грядущей буре. Благодаря Тимоти название проекта ("Красивый мальчик") утратило свою ироничность, обернувшись обычной констатацией факта. Посмотрите на Тимми. Он мальчик, и он красивый.  
Это еще слабо сказано. Он достоин и более мощных эпитетов. Потрясающий. Невероятный. Эльф из параллельного измерения. Ожившая статуя. 

Когда я увидел его впервые, то просто обалдел от явившейся красоты. Фотографии в журналах ничего не приукрашивали, может, даже немного приглушали его обаяние.  
Умно я поступил, позвав на ту встречу сестренку Дейзи. Она пошла чисто за компанию, но в итоге очень помогла. Ее присутствие удерживало меня от глупых поступков. Будь я один, то на протяжении всего часа тыкал бы в месье Шаламэ пальцами, дабы убедиться, что передо мной не галлюцинация.  
Говорят, что наркоманы бывшими не бывают, и я, мысленно соглашаясь с данным тезисом, не перестаю сомневаться в том, что моя нынешняя жизнь — настоящая жизнь, а не какой-нибудь предсмертный глюк, вызванный передозировкой героина.  
В некоторые моменты шаткость моего положения во Вселенной беспокоит, в иные — вовсе нет. 

Когда я прижимаю к себе месье Шаламэ, без труда обхватывая его за талию, то совершенно не озабочен экзистенциальными проблемами. Всем бы людям, страдающим от пагубных привычек, доставались такие великолепные галлюцинации, как моя.  
Лицо Тимоти — не открытая книга, но калейдоскоп, где эмоции, яркие стеклышки, сменяются слишком быстро. Я не успеваю их считывать, но уж точно не собираюсь его ни к чему принуждать. Мы всего лишь стоим, обнявшись, в затемненном углу ресторана, скрытые от посторонних глаз кадками с пышными растениями. Я даю Тимоти достаточно времени, чтобы принять решение. Поверьте, если бы он хотел оттолкнуть меня или деликатно отказать (что больше соответствовало его стилю общения), то сделал бы это. Но он только пытливо взглянул мне в глаза, а затем быстрым движением стянул с руки браслет и сунул его в карман брюк.  
Так снимают обручальное кольцо, прежде чем заходят в номер к проститутке. 

Его браслет меня, кстати, давно интриговал. Симпатичная серебристая безделушка с кучей мелких ключей. Тимоти появлялся с ним на всех недавних публичных мероприятиях. Во время одной из наших встреч я взял его за руку и легонько щелкнул пальцем по ключам, устроив перезвон.  
— От чего эти ключи? — спросил я шутливым тоном. — От шкатулок, где ты хранишь собранные фанатские сердца?  
Он улыбнулся. Немного печально, как мне тогда показалось.  
— Скорее, от одного сердца... Но замков на нем слишком много.  
Развивать эту тему я не стал, подумав, что она может быть для него болезненной. Вместо этого провел пальцами по одной из выступающих вен на его запястье и пошутил, что у него руки — воплощение мечты героинщика. Не надо долго искать место, чтобы сделать укол, все на виду. Он рассмеялся своим чудесным нервным смехом. Слушал бы и слушал. Тимми — один из немногих людей, кому я могу со спокойной душой рассказывать ужасные шутки. Ведь в каком-то смысле это все равно, что вести внутренний монолог.  
Посмотрев "Красивого мальчика" я подумал, что может быть, может быть, Тимоти меня знает лучше, чем я сам. 

Тимоти — сложная головоломка. Сперва вам кажется, что он человек подтипа "душа нараспашку", но познакомившись с ним поближе, понимаешь, что это лишь часть его многоуровневой защиты, что тебе придется приложить массу усилий, если хочешь на самом деле забраться к нему под кожу.  
Мне, как вы наверняка уже догадались, хотелось. 

Медлю я еще и потому, что прекрасно осознаю: он как наркотик. Поцелую его один раз и буду вечно мечтать повторить этот опыт. Одного поцелуя с ним не может быть достаточно. Я столько разной наркоты за свою жизнь успел перепробовать, но "Тимоти Шаламэ" — новая экстраординарная дурь, и никакие двенадцатишаговые программы от него не спасут.  
В результате я целую его, когда он первым слегка подается навстречу. Как я уже говорил, скорее всего, им движет вежливость и любопытство. А может, и желание насолить тому, с тысячей замков, к которым устанешь подбирать ключи.  
Забавно, что это мне приходится чуть привстать на цыпочки, чтобы дотянуться до его губ.  
Тянуться к лучшему — это звучит как описание всей жизни. 

И, естественно, мои худшие предчувствия оправдываются. Он великолепно целуется. Без страсти, это надо признать, но... с большим знанием дела. В отличие от других мужчин, с которыми мне доводилось целоваться раньше, он не пытается перехватить инициативу, скорее, пробует подстроиться под партнера.  
Хотел бы я прекратить сравнивать его с психотропными веществами, но и это представляется невозможным. После стольких лет воздержания и благоразумия я чувствую, что именно он — та игла, ради которой стоит снова оказаться на краю. Я облизываю его губы с той же жадностью, с какой собирал со стола последние крупинки кокаина, когда учился в колледже. 

Но зато после поцелуя с ним, по крайней мере, не может быть ломки? 

Верно. Но не совсем. 

Позже, спустя пару часов после того, как случился наш небольшой селфцестный эксперимент, завершившийся неловкими улыбками, я вижу Тимоти в объятиях другого мужчины. И как-то сразу понимаю, что на самом деле "другим мужчиной" на этой вечеринке являюсь я. Я — парень, который годится только для кратковременной интрижки, а вот тот, второй...  
Надо было сразу догадаться. До чего же тупым я бываю. Ведь и раньше слышал кое-какие слухи про них, насмешливые фразочки о том, что их роман в "Назови меня своим именем" смотрелся слишком уж убедительно. Настолько, что Арми Хаммеру пришлось срочно заделать своей жене второго ребеночка в знак извинений.  
— Мог бы просто букет цветов подарить, — высказался один из моих знакомых. — Всегда так делаю, когда ловят на измене.  
— Ох уж эти белые натуралы, — закатил глаза другой. — Гетеросексуальные до первого мальчика со смазливой мордашкой. 

Арми Хаммер и сюда заявился вместе со своей женой, но, похоже, утратил интерес к ней, как только в его поле зрения попал Тимоти. Я успел обернуться как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Тимми буквально прыгнул на своего (брата, друга, что они там еще врут друг о друге) "партнера по съемкам", предварительно взобравшись на стул. Арми с легкостью поймал его и прижал к себе, широко улыбаясь. Несколько секунд я на полном серьезе ждал, что они сейчас начнут целоваться, а собравшиеся будут хлопать и записывать трогательные видео для своих инстаграмов. 

И несмотря на то, что этого не произошло _на публике_ , сути дела это не изменило. На запястье у Тимоти снова болтался браслет с ключами. Хаммер не сводил с него глаз, что-то шептал на ухо, норовил коснуться и по-хозяйски заслонял от других гостей, желавших пообщаться со звездой. Тимоти явно не собирался его одергивать. Между ними искрило и пламенело с такой силой, что я чувствовал запах адский серы даже со своего места.  
Жена Хаммера, очевидно, привыкшая делать хорошую мину при плохой игре, тем временем развлекалась высокохудожественным фотографированием закусок. Одним словом, творилось обычное безумие голливудских тусовок. 

Усилием воли я заставляю себя отвести взгляд от Тимми и его избранника. Пожимаю плечами. Секрет браслета раскрыт, дело пора сдавать в архив. Мы с Тимми отлично ладим, и меня не должно волновать, в кого именно он влюблен и в чьей компании прямо сейчас направляется к мужскому туалету.  
В нашем с ним поцелуе не было ничего особенного, правильно? Немного нездорового эгоизма с моей стороны...  
Правильно. Именно так и рассуждают взрослые сознательные люди. Наш поцелуй был лишь занятным мелким происшествием, настолько незначительным, что о нем можно спокойно рассказать жене. Уверен, она и сама не отказалась бы зажать в углу это произведение искусства. 

Так почему же, почему сейчас мне настолько больно, словно Тимми с силой провернул нож в застарелой ране, о существовании которой я напрочь позабыл? 

Возможно, на свете существуют наркотики пострашнее героина.


End file.
